Emma-Chris Relationship
The short-lived relationship between Chris Sharpe and Emma Nelson is known as Chremma (Chr'is/'Emma). It began in the third season of Degrassi: The Next Generation, ''when the two had both recently become single. Relationship History Overview After breaking up with her ex-boyfriend, Sean Cameron, Emma became interested in Chris while she was on the rebound. The two flirted, though Emma was unaware that Chris had a girlfriend at the time. After Chris and his girlfriend Melanda broke up, he and Emma began to date. Chris and Emma shared similar interests in books and current events, which is why they got along so well. They went on to date for half of the third season of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation, but broke up over the summer before their sophomore year. Their relationship started in This Charming Man and ended approximately three weeks prior to Ghost in the Machine (1) for an unknown reason. However, they may have had a tough break-up, because in Modern Love, Chris makes fun of Emma for contracting gonorrhea from Jay Hogart after performing oral sex on him in the ravine. Season 3 In Against All Odds, Emma goes to the rave with Manny to see Chris, not knowing that he has a girlfriend, Melanda. After Chris and Melanda get into a fight, Emma comforts him. She uses advice from Manny to take advantage of his vulnerable state. But after a kiss, Emma pulls away. She leaves the rave, telling him that she wishes that things could be different. In This Charming Man, Emma develops a crush on Chris after he shows that he is intellectual, charming, and cute. She convinces Chris to help catch Jay and Sean with the stolen computer equipment. Chris, however, is able to see that Emma is not over Sean, and tells her he is just wasting his time with her. Emma later finds Chris and asks for another chance, which he decides to give her. In Accidents Will Happen (2), Chris comes over to Emma's to give her a book. They hear Manny and Craig on the baby monitor, and they joke that the two are in "basic training" for parents. In It's Raining Men, Emma and Chris both go to J.T.'s party to watch his commercial. After the commercial has aired, they both think it is funny. In The Power of Love, Emma is Chris's date to the dance, and they have a good time with Manny and J.T. After the dance moves outside, the two are seen dancing together. Season 4 At the beginning of Season 4, Chris and Emma toy with the idea of getting back together. Chris seems more enthusiastic about the idea than Emma is, however, as Liberty Van Zandt develops a crush on Chris, Emma's jealousy leads her to try and win Chris back, but only so he won't be seen with Liberty. At the end, Chris seemingly decides that he doesn't want either one of the girls and it ultimately leads to Liberty ending her friendship with Emma (they eventually reconciled). In Modern Love, Chris makes fun of Emma for having oral sex with Jay Hogart and contracting an STI. This is Chris' final appearance in the series. Rival Relationships *Chris-Melanda Relationship *Sean-Emma Relationship *Liberty-Chris Friendship Trivia *They both were interested in reading books. *They both disliked Jay Hogart, but Emma eventually became friends with him. *It is never stated why they broke up, but they split between seasons 3 and 4. Timeline *Start Up: This Charming Man (313) *Broke Up: In July of the summer before Ghost in the Machine (1) (401) **Reason: Unknown Gallery 3-13-1.jpg Against.jpg Chremmaagainstallodds.jpg Normal s degrassi3090164.jpg 54f.png 544fn.png 454f.jpg 23-brucas59k.jpg 45453.png 454fd.jpg 546645.jpg 45453.png 4543C.png tumblr_l787txaM6r1qc1tpr.jpg images (8)).jpg tumblr_lt630h0Kig1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lt630rWjmv1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi-300-ep-ssale-2.jpg Normal s degrassi3090158.jpg Normal s degrassi3090156.jpg Normal s degrassi3090152.jpg Normal s degrassi3090149.jpg Normal cap2222.JPG Normal cap2232.JPG Normal cap3362.JPG Normal cap3372.JPG Normal cap3432.JPG 89uoijj.png 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg AWH2.05.jpg Chris welcoming Emma on stage.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Normal deg-000105.jpg 08y.jpg S degrassi3090164.jpg S degrassi3090163.jpg S degrassi3090149.jpg S degrassi3220113.jpg 1097 1.jpg 1092 1.jpg 1081 1.jpg 1111 1.jpg 1123 1.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts